


Loving Annabelle - I

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Loving Annabelle [1]
Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Simone's POV - JumbledThis is olllld, I think it came up on My Space, actually back in the day. The movie aged well, hopefully the fics did as well.
Relationships: Simone Bradley/Annabelle Tillman
Series: Loving Annabelle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862950
Kudos: 5





	Loving Annabelle - I

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The composition of this, however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Never seen this movie, this was in response to a request/challenge/suggestion... I know the story, and have seen trailers and teasers, but the bulk is just made up...

**Loving Annabelle - I**

  
**By The Raven**

_The Temptation_

"I think he's talking about sex..." Simone's eyes moved to the student who had spoken, Annabelle, daughter of a senator, rebel, probably with a cause, very much a woman at almost eighteen, and someone who made it hard for her to think...

However, despite the fact that Simone pretty much agreed with her student's assessment, Mother Emaculata, would not... Feeling an urge to somehow stop Annabelle from falling into the clutches of the overly severe older woman who ruled the school with an iron fist, Simone found herself alone with her student at the end of the literature class.

With the younger woman standing so close, looking so casual, open, curious, Simone almost forgot that it had been by request that Annabelle was standing there. She had to try to get the rebellious teen to understand, or at least tone it down.

As she found herself looking into the intelligent blue eyes of her student, Simone realised that there was trouble ahead, for someone...probably herself, that is how it usually went... That had to be the reason why her heart was beating a little too fast, why her palms were sweating, why she felt off...

_The Torment_

"I told you, I'm not taking them off!" Such passion, and conviction, Simone could not help but admire Annabelle's fire... Could not help but be drawn into it... Part of her was horrified, part of her was fascinated....

The Buddhist Prayer Beads, that Annabelle wore, were bright red, reminiscent of drops of blood, or of the younger woman's lips... Shaking herself mentally, Simone forced herself to focus, realising that the trouble she had predicted, was happening, and it was happening to her, as usual...

How could it be, that Annabelle was unravelling her, strand by strand... Simone thought of herself as a grown woman, sure in herself, but she was beginning to realize that perhaps the opposite was true...she had no idea who she was...

_The Tempest_

"Do I make you nervous?" Simone felt a delicate finger, brush the neckline of her blouse, then skitter its way onto her skin, coming in contact with herself, her body, her secrets, her shame, her desire, her undoing...

The finger lingered, for a brief eternity, for too long, but not enough time...and Simone forgot herself, glancing towards the younger woman, towards Annabelle, and for a the briefest of moments, Simone felt her grip on her rigid self control fall apart...but then she quickly gathered the pieces together, drew a deep breath, and moved back...

Annabelle's anger at her rejection, was clearly written in her expressive eyes, but right here and right now, there was nothing else Simone could envision doing...even while her minds eye, envisioned all sorts of things...things that were probably illegal, that she had been brought up to believe were immoral, but that she craved, regardless...

_The Torture_

"You wanna to get out of here?" Glancing at Annabelle, hearing her words, Simone wrestled with the temptation, fought her inner demons...oh it was so right, yet so wrong; a conundrum...

If she took Annabelle off campus, out of this environment of eyes, and ears, and rules, who knew what could happen...but would she deny herself? Could she?

What did Annabelle's lips taste like? If the younger woman was not her student, if she had not avowed herself to being firmly heterosexual, to conformity, would she already know the answer to that question? Possibly, probably...

Her minds eye, supplied sensatory information, as if by command, even though it was all speculative guesswork, and fantasy, at this point...maybe forever, probably not forever... Slapping aside her id, and its hungry demands, Simone felt something give way in her, when she made the decision to take Annabelle off campus...

_The Tears_

Strong arms enveloped her, holding her tight, protecting her, loving her... Simone wept for what she had lost, and what she had never achieved, and for herself, and for Annabelle, and released her soul into the younger woman's care...

The chapel, offered no solace, but Annabelle's hand on her leg, moving higher, possessing her, breaking her into thousands of pieces, then rebuilding her, offered her salvation, but at what cost...Her id, did not care...

All that mattered to her, was flesh, and bone, skin, and warmth, all that mattered, was Annabelle...

_The Taste_

Of Annabelle's skin, of her mouth, of her body...her soul... It was too much and never enough, overwhelming, frightening, yet welcome, and comforting...

Strong hands memorised her, as a mouth drove her mad, as her own hands, sought and found, and her own mouth, sough out the intoxicating warmth that she could not deny herself, deny Annabelle...

Curve to curve, breast to breast, as one, they moved...a firestorm ignited, and nothing in this lifetime, would seem to have the power to put it out, at least not right now...perhaps not ever...

_The Touch_

If desire was a madness, than Simone wanted to be insane, everything else be damned...Everyone else as well...

Right now, only this moment mattered, what the colour of passion was, how it felt to be made complete, just for a while...

 **The End** ****


End file.
